Figure of the Moon
by CrazyFrog424
Summary: After Sweeney gets his revenge, he marries Nellie and they adopt Toby and keep uld it be that Nellie has a long-lost twin named Bellatrix?   Just read, it's A LOT better than it sounds. Please give it a chance! :  Thanks
1. Evidence left behind from the past

**I do not own Sweeney Todd. If I did, guess what? There'd be more than one movie **** I do not own Harry Potter either because if I did, I'd make the girls bathroom run on chocolate instead of water…Enjoy, review, comment (:**

**NPOV**

"Once upon a time, Toby, there was a little broomstick. It belonged to a witch named Hazel. She was 2,300 years old. Hazel called it 'Little Lottie.' Every night_"

"_NELLIE!" Sweeney screamed from downstairs, "What is this?"

I stroked my adopted sons face. "I'll be right back, Toby, love."

Last year Sweeney and I gave up on killing. We had quit because we'd finally gotten revenge on Judge Turpin. And then we got married and adopted Toby as our son. Johanna came to move in as well so I became her step-mother. Sweeney had got a job as an architect and built an extra floor which became our bedroom. The barber shop was Toby and Johanna's bedroom. Toby's bed on one side, Johanna's on the other. We used a bucket, one with rust all over it, for our toilet. During the day Toby helped me run the bakery. Sometimes, Johanna did, too. But that wasn't often for Johanna hasn't quite accepted me yet. She thinks I'm ratty and too bouncy, I hear. But I try my best to make her like me, anyway.

"Go to sleep already," Johanna moaned, "You're a little too old for bedtime stories, Toby. You are twelve years old! I don't think you need to have any stories. And Nellie, go see what father wants so he'll shut up."

I sighed. I wish that she will just call me mum, not Nellie. "Johanna, dear, please. Do not start any teenage drama. Why don't you just go on to sleep and get some rest?" I suggested, "Perhaps that will brighten your mood."

"There is nothing wrong with my mood, Nellie!" Johanna exclaimed, "And I think it's time that you start to realize that I am very sleepy and I need some rest."

I sighed. "Do not raise your voice with me, young lady, I just will not have it," I snapped. "And call me mum, if you will. That's why I suggested you get some rest, my little apple seed."

"I am _not_ your little apple seed and the reason I don't call you mum is because you are most definitely not my mum." Johanna pulled the covers over her head. "Goodnight, Nellie."

I sighed. "Goodnight, Johanna, dear." I got up from Toby's bed and walked downstairs and into the bakery. The light was on and Sweeney was busily wiping the countertops.

"There you are, Nellie." Sweeney frowned angrily. "What the hell is this doing here?"

I stopped walking with a nervous pain electrocuting my body. "What is what?" I asked confused, "Sweeney…What is wrong?"

"There is a finger on the floor!" Sweeney exclaimed with rage, "Do you know what could've happened if somebody was to see that?"

I gasped. "I am so sorry, Sweeney." I looked to the dusty floor. "I didn't mean to."

"Throw it away." Sweeney dangled it from his hands. "It's disgusting, Nellie."

I took it into my hand and threw it in the bottom of the trash can before returning my gaze to Sweeney. "Forgive me." I reached for him. "I love you, Sweeney."

He grabbed my hands and kissed me on the lips tenderly. "Just be careful next time, Nellie, please." He paused for a moment, his eyes begging. "We don't want anything like this to ever happen again."

"Definitely not." I smiled at him. "And I've got the children in bed."

"Is Johanna okay?" Sweeney questioned, "I heard her yelling upstairs."

"She's fine," I sighed, "She just doesn't like me."

"She'll get used to you in time." Sweeney let go of me to return to cleaning the counters. "You should get to bed anyways, Nellie. Tomorrow we have a busy day."

"Oh. Right," I felt sorrow so suddenly. I never want to leave Sweeney. He makes my heart beat. "Goodnight, Sweeney. When you're finished, you may join me in the bed."

"Sounds delightful," Sweeney said lovingly. "Goodnight, Nells. See you in the morning."

"Okay." I went upstairs to finish my story. "Toby, I'm back."


	2. The figure that crossed the Moon

**NPOV**

I woke up to the sound of a door creaking open. I shot up in bed to see Sweeney standing there with love sparkling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nells. I didn't mean to wake you." He sat next to me in bed, getting under the covers. He kissed me gently.

"It's fine." I smirked, sleepiness burning my eyes. "I needed to wakeup anyways for a midnight smoke." I chuckled darkly. "I will be right on back alright Sweeney?"

He nodded. "Don't be out too long. The streets of London are extraordinarily dangerous at times like this. Remember what happened to Lucy?" He flinched when he said the name.

I slowly rocked my head forward. "Yes, I do. I'm very sorry at that but enough with the sorrow. Let's get back into happiness and_" I reached over to kiss him again, "_love."

He smiled. "Yes." I leaned onto him. "You're very snuggly, Nells." I nodded, searching for his lips in the dark. He seemed to understand which is why he leaned closer and began a romantic kissing session. His lips molded to mine in a familiar way that I loved. I imagined fireworks in my head as we made-out. There was so much spark to this all. Sweeney gives the best kisses, too, so it's always fun and entertaining.

A minute after we began, my throat started burning. I needed a cigarette _now_. I pulled away about an inch or two to take a break, steadying my breath. I didn't want to leave Sweeney but since I have this nicotine addiction, I needed to tame it. "Done so soon?"

"Just for a few moments," I answered. "I need to go do my business." I believe I left out the fact that we had a balcony built into our room.

"Okay."

I went out into a balcony of mild summer air, shutting the doors behind me. I put a cigarette into my mouth and lit it with a match. I leaned over the balcony as I inhaled smoke, watching the streets of London quietly. I thought about how people must've felt when their husbands, sons or friends didn't come home those nights and never did. What had they thought? Did they know that they had been murdered senselessly? Did they know it was _us_? I looked up to the moon that was glowing yellow in wonder. I took the cigarette in between my fingers to blow out all of the leftover smoke and even shook some ash from the cigarette before putting it in my mouth once more. The moon was so yellow, so round, a new moon. It was also_ WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? I accidentally dropped my cigarette off the balcony before looking down to see the orange light disappear in the London streets. I looked back up to the moon, feeling as if I was drunk in the mind or something. I felt my forehead nervously, feeling like I was going to throw-up. "No, Nellie, you did not just see something fly past the moon," I pepped to myself. "It was – there it goes again!"

I jumped up with fright. So maybe I wasn't going crazy after all? With startle, worry, nerve and mystery in my eyes, I went back inside and under the covers. The moon brightened the room a little. "S-s-sweeney?" I stuttered, "D-d-did you s-see that?"

He shook his head, puzzled. "See what?"

"T-t-t-the_"

"Nellie, are you alright?" His forehead creased up with worry, "You seem so frightened, Nells."

"I-I-I am."

"What'd you see?" He leaned in so close that I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. "Was it a rapist?"

"N-no," I gasped. "I-I-It flew across t-the moon!"

He just stared at me, his eyes looking tense. "Are you sure about this, Nellie?"

"Y-yes!" I forced out, "I am p-positive! It happened twice."

"Let me go have a look at it." He got out of bed and walked to the door. He stopped there and looked at me for a long time.

"What?"

"You coming?" He offered, "I won't let anything hurt you Nells." His words did enough comfort to make me get out of bed and take a step outside after him. We held hands as we leaned against the rail to look at the moon. We stood there awhile quietly. It was about ten minutes until Sweeney finally spoke. "Nellie, love, I don't think it's there anymore. Why don't we just forget about this and go inside for bed? It wouldn't or couldn't hurt you, whatever it was. I wouldn't allow it. If this stranger messes with you, he's messing with me. All I'd have to do is get my friends out and slice off his neck. Kapeesh? We have a busy day tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yes, let's get to bed, Sweeney." We kissed before making our way back inside and back into our bed.


	3. Suspected

**NPOV**

I blinked my eyes open to a room filled with sweet sunshine that was shining through the windows. I sat up in bed, a smile upon my withered face. I looked to my side to find Sweeney's place empty. _He must be making breakfast downstairs, or something. _I got up out of bed and waltzed over to my Victorian dresser. After I had changed into a red and white striped dress with blue lacings, I waltzed out into the kid's room, putting my hair up into a simple hairdo as I walked. "Toby, Johanna, wakeup!" I exclaimed as I opened the door. "We're going to be leaving within an hour, so you need to prepare your stuff." And I walked out into the beautiful air, shutting the door behind myself. I picked up the ends of my dress as I walked down the stairs, that way I wouldn't trip over my dress. I reached the end and swung open the doors of the bakery to find Sweeney overlooking the countertops. He turned his head and smiled at the findings of his wife.

"Good morning, Nellie, love," He said gently. "Sleep well?"

I returned the smile, walking over and giving him a hug. Stepping back and studying his look, striped black and white pants topped with his snazzy white puffy shirt and black striped vest, I said, "Spectacularly, yes, and I take it that you slept well, too? Or at least I hope."

"The very best," He nodded. "Yes."

A bell dinged as a costumer entered the bakery, an elderly man with long, untamed grey hair wearing a black cloak over his brown pants and white shirt.

"Welcome to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop," I said, taking over the counter as Sweeney went into the supply and storage room to restock specific items. "I am Nellie Lovett, can I serve you a pie or get you something to sip on? Hot day out, aye? It seems as if the heats getting worse and worse each day, but you know us townspeople – we like it _hot_." I looked up at him and flashed him a smile before returning my gaze on my pies.

"I've come for no pie nor a thing to sip upon," The man shook his head, having a very deep and sincere voice. "I have come to see Mr. Todd. The correct name, I believe, being _Sweeney _Todd. Is he here?"

I stopped rummaging through my ingredients and met his gaze, wary scribbled upon my face. "Sweeny? What on gobblers do you want with him?" I asked nervously.

"I have some questioning to do with him," The man said slowly. "It won't take very long_"

The door swung open and in came Toby, dressed properly and ready for the day. He smiled at me. "Hi yah, mum, can I have a pie for breakfast?"

"Uh, sure, Toby, dear." I returned the smile to him. "But first let me help this man out real quick – is Johanna awake yet?"

He shook his head quickly. "I tried to wake her up, but she only yelled at me, so I just figured if_"

"Is Todd here or _not?_" the man glowered in irritation. "I must have a word with him – it is very important, Mrs. Lovett."

"Um, yes, right away, sir," I nodded. "Toby – go sit down at the table, pumpkin – you can have your pie in a moment." I went around the counter towards the storage room. "May I have your name, sir?"

"Edwardian." The man said sternly, giving a firm nod.

"Alright," I nodded. "I'll give him the message – if he is indeed here at the moment, which I have no idea if he is or not. Stay here, Edwardian." And I went into the storage room to find Sweeney rummaging through some boxes, not aware of my entrance.

"Sweeney – some man named Edwardian is here, looking for you."

He dropped some metallic object into a box, startled, turning around to face me. "Nellie, love – you startled me," He said anxiously. And then a dark emotion overtook him. "Edwardian?" He gasped. "Edwardian…_Lockhart?_"

I shrugged. "He's an older man with long, scraggly hair."

He gasped, giving a terrified shudder. "Edwardian Lockhart – he's found me once more! Nellie – do you know who that cruel, jaded man is?"

I shook my head, anxious to know. "What, Sweeney, what is he?" I asked, unbarring to wait.

"He must have come to question of the mysterious death ratio around here," Sweeney shook his head cruelly. "The bastard – he'll ruin us all, Nellie!"

"Sweeney – you mean – he knows?" I gasped, petrified at the thought of being caught.

Sweeney sighed, kicking an empty box to the side out of rage. "I don't know, Nellie – but I have a suspension that he might…You didn't tell him I was here, did you?"

"No," I shook my head. "Should I tell him your not?"

"Yes." He nodded stiffly. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe, because there is a large possibility that _that's _the reason why he's here. We can't risk that, Nellie."

I nodded understandingly. "Okay," I rasped heavily. "I'll tell him that you've went to…"

"Greet ole man Frank?" Sweeney suggested. "He's an old companion of mine."

"Sure," I shrugged. "Why not? I'll say that you went to greet ole man Frank. But just in case if he shall check to make sure that your not in here, please do hide in a box or something."

"Okay." He looked around for an empty box to hide in as I went back into the bakery, shutting the door behind me. Edwardian was apparently talking to Toby, but hearing the door shut, he turned his attention back to me.

"Well?" He asked quizzically. "Where is Mr. Todd?"

"My apologies, Sir Edwardian," I said slowly. "But I seize that my husband is not here_"

"Mr. Todd married _you?_" Edwardian asked in puzzlement. "You are Mr. Todd's wife, then?"

I nodded proudly. "That would be me, Nellie Lovett – I decided to keep my maiden name, you see."  
>"Ah." He nodded, understanding. "Where is he if he isn't here?"<p>

"Um, he left a note up in my bedroom. It said that he had went to visit some man named Frank. In quoted words, 'Ole man Frank,' is what he called him."

"You mean he went to go visit Frank Woodsor?" Edwardian looked appalled. "Why, ole man Frank died six years ago due to a severe case of Damien Plague…Nellie Lovett, I am suspecting very vast discrimination here. What is going on? I _am _going to see Sweeney, one way or another! Now where is he?"

"Well…That's what the note said – so I have no clue." I tried my best to look wary, but I had a feeling I wasn't doing such a fantastic job at it. "I apologize, sir – I'll let him know you stopped by when he comes back home."  
>"If he left a note in your bedroom that you'd seen before you'd come down, why did you have to go check in there to make sure he wasn't there?" Edwardian asked in suspect. "He is in there, isn't he. Mr. Todd is in the storage room. You've proclaimed a smart case, Nellie Lovett – now step aside – I'm going to go speak with Todd."<p>

"Well, um, I just wanted to make sure he hadn't gotten back yet," I said quickly. "You know."

"No, I don't know," He shook his head. "You took an awful long time in there just to check for him…What really happened in there?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I just had to, um…Check some supplies real quick."  
>"Are you sure <em>that's <em>what happened?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing a word of it.

"Yes," I nodded. "That is exactly what happened, Edwardian. Now I can get you a pie or something, or you best be on your way." I put my hands on my hips in a serve-y way.

He furrowed his brow. "I'm not leaving until I see Mr. Todd. This is very serious business, ma'am, I don't think you quite understand. There's been a very terrible death toll around here, and it seems your husband might be behind it all."

I gasped in fake shock. "What!" I stamped my foot angrily. "How _dare_ you suspect such behavior from Sweeney! Why, he wouldn't hurt a fly! You've gone completely bonkers – you leave right this very instant, sir, you cannot be trusted! My husband would never! Go, scat, shoo!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I will not leave until this case is heard, madam, now I would please like you to calm yourself…You see, ma'am, you might not suspect him, as you are his lovely wife, however – he is very much suspected…There has been very odd behavior around this very area, you see…People across the street have claimed that they use to see people go up into the barber shop…and not come out at all." He gave me a flabbergasted expression. "Is that _normal? _Yet, Todd would come out. But the costumers wouldn't. It seems you guys have closed the barber shop about a year ago, and it took us a year to confirm all of our suspensions which is why we are just now approaching the case…"

_He does have a point…We should've been more careful!_

I shrugged. "Haven't you ever been for a shave, sir? Obviously not, because if you had, you would know that there is a staircase that leads downstairs from there."

"But the people that appear to have gone to the barbers never returned to there family," Edwardian said firmly, raising an eyebrow. "Answer me that, Nellie, answer it!"

"Maybe something happened out in the streets," I suggested. "But I know for a stern fact that my love had absolutely nothing to do with it. So please do not blame him – it's righteously wrong, you know, he's so innocent."

"Mum?" Toby piped up slowly. "Is all this he speaks of true?" He looked like he'd been played.

I gave him an adoring and motherly look. "No, Toby, dear, don't you fret – why don't you go try to wake Johanna once more, my sweet?"

He shrugged meekly. "Must I, mum? I'd very much like to stay and participate in this_"

"Toby."  
>"Okay, I'll go." And he went out the door, shutting it behind him, and upstairs.<p>

"Madam, just a word with Todd, and then I'll leave – please."

"That is enough!" I exclaimed in irritation. "Haven't I told you already? He is _not _here! And even if he was, there'd be no reason to address him – my husband has nothing to do with your little murder mystery."  
>"And you would know how?" Edwardian raised an eyebrow. "You're a part of this, aren't you? Trying to cover up for your husband that is most likely in that storage room, eh? Well, let me be the judge of this." And without further notice, he headed for the storage room.<p>

"Wait, sir!" I called after him. "That is the storage room – your not allowed to go in there_"  
>"And why not?" He asked, whirling around. "Is there secrets you are hiding in there, Nellie?"<p>

"No." I shook my head. "It's just…private."

"Look – I know he is in there, and I intend on talking to him, so I must go on because you're of no help, thanks," He said firmly before waltzing in without ado.

I followed close behind warily. He looked around, quite interested. "See?" I said nervously. "He's not here, Edwardian – it's just like I said. You may leave now."

"Not so fast, Nellie," He shook his head. "I'd like to…explore the place a little more."

"We've no time for_"

"Why?" He wisped around to look at me. "Is there something you must do? Something murderous and bloody_"

"Look – I don't know who you are – but I do not appreciate you running into our place and calling us _murderers_, first place!" I exclaimed furiously. "Now if you have nothing good to say, then I think it's best you scat, because we will not waste our time on someone who thinks of us as murderers." I raised an eyebrow. "And, matter of fact, we happen to be going on a little vacation, thank you, so we need to start closing up the shop."

He sighed, obviously finding himself knowing that he would have to be on his way. "Very well, Mrs. Lovett." He adjusted his tie. "You've got me. I must be on my way – but." He held up a finger firmly to plead his case. "I _will _be back on the 10th of August to address the issue further, and hopefully Todd will be here this time. Sorry for the bother, thank you for your time. Goodbye now."

"Yes, goodbye, Edwardian."

And he left.


	4. Consideration

I entered through the door into Johanna and Toby's room with a wary look on my face. Johanna looked at me cautiously over her blankets, still in the bed, and Toby just looked at me in confusion. I was puzzled by the way they were looking at me – the way you would look at someone with a contagious disease that was close enough to you so that you could catch it. "Johanna, Toby…Whatever is the matter?"

"You are!" Johanna shot harshly, "You killed people! You and my father killed people, didn't you? The people that came into the barbershop – that's why they never came out!"

"So that's what you think?" I gasped and then I looked to Toby who cowered under my glare and backed up against the wall, shaking. "Toby – when I told you to go upstairs, you seemed to believe that it wasn't us, and now you went and told Johanna that it was us killing those people? You think me and your father did that? Toby, dear, you know me! You know him! And you know perfectly well that we wouldn't ever dare! Don't you know that?"

"Well…" His voice shook. "When you went in the storage room, that man said some things to me – none of that I had any believing towards – but I waited outside for him to leave to ask about it and he went on at it and…it scared me."

I gasped. "That foul old Edwardian, what a grouchy old lumberjack hag he is! Why, he shouldn't even be allowed to step foot in the bakery! But Toby, dear, what could he have said that scared you so much to think that it was me and your father killing those poor, innocent people?"

"Well, he said…He said that people came into the barber shop and never came out – and the people that did never came home! He said that there was a weird odor around ever since the murders started, that of which came from our chimney! He said that an old beggar girl named Lucilia Butchett claimed that she saw blood and an old raggedy finger in one of the sewers right by the barbershop…" His voice trembled.

My heart was beating fast in the terror, but I kept a straight face. Before I could speak, Johanna piped up. "That's an explanation as to why we're leaving! You and dad – you're running away from the crime! You're running away to safety so they can't get you in trouble about this! You cowards, you demons_!"  
>"Johanna, dear, how great an imagination you have! But the both of you should know <em>damn<em>well that me and your father wouldn't! And I would really appreciate it if you would shut your trap, Johanna, I don't need to take this horse shit from you! We're leaving because we need to get away from the dark and dangerous place known as London! We just want to leave! But apparently you guys think we're psycho murderers, aye? That we waste away our time killing innocent people? No! We certainly don't! The way you say it makes it seem like we really did, but we didn't! Those people that didn't get home probably got raped and killed brutally in the streets – the blood from them was probably dumped in the sewer along with remains – I promise you we really didn't so you mustn't fret! Now enough about these demonic thoughts, let's start packing because we really must leave within the hour! Chop, chop."

And as I walked away I looked over my shoulder to see that Toby was still cowering. I looked over at him with a gentle and loving look. "Oh, Toby…Darling, darling Toby! Come here, my sweet."

He made a motion between a shake of the head 'no' and a nod of the head 'yes' before getting off from the wall and slowly walking over to me.

And then I started to sing a familiar tune. "_Nothing__'__s__going__to__harm__you,__darlin__'__,__not__while__I__'__m__around._"

He smiled. "_Demon__'__s__will__charm__you__with__a__smile,__for__a__while,__but__in__time__"

"_Nothing__can__harm__you__…__Not__while__I__'__m__around_."

We both laughed and then hugged. "I love you, my dearest Toby…I really do."

"I love you, too, mum."

And then I left the room to go do my own packing. Johanna came up behind me. "Nellie?"

I gasped and whirled around, startled. "Oh…Hello, Johanna. Is there something you would like to_?"  
>"Yes, there is – can Antony come with us? To wherever it is we are going?"<p>

I shook my head with a sigh. "No, dear, I'm afraid not – where we are going, well, it's more of a secret. Therefore, Antony shall not be included – now run along and go pack, my little apple seed."

I gasped and started to shake my head. "I love him! He's my true love! Think of my father, whom you greatly love – that's how much I love Antony! My dad, he is the Antony in your life, would you give him up just because where you were running to was a secret? And I am _not_your apple seed!"

I pursed my lips. "Fine then, _Johanna_…And no, of course not, but this is different, Johanna_"

"How is it different, Nellie? It's the very same!" Johanna exclaimed.

"No, it isn't." I made a hard face. "Where we are going to, your father is coming with. He's my husband! Antony is just your boyfriend, and no part of this situation at all!"

"He is indeed, as my love, part of the situation! I think he should come, and I'm sure dad'll agree!"

"Fine, then, Johanna, go ahead and ask, but see where it gets ya." And then I walked out and into Toby and Johanna's room to see Toby packing his clothes away into an old black leather suitcase. Johanna walked past me, steaming of anger, and out into the summer air slamming the door behind her. Toby looked up at that and looked puzzled. "What's with her?"

"She wants Antony to come with us, but he cannot," I sighed.

And then he looked shocked. "But why can't Antony come? He's like an elder brother to me, he must come!"

"Toby, dear, you and Johanna just don't seem to get it."

"Get what, mum?"

"The fact that we are leaving for a reason that your father and I can't tell you guys, and that reason would be affected greatly if Antony came. And I am sure your father would agree! Which is why I need to go see how Johanna's doing right now, trying to convince him to let Antony come. So just continue to pack, my sweet, you are making good progress." I smiled at him before leaving the room into the stuffy hot air. I went down the steps and thought for a few minutes about the whole situation before I went into the bakery.

"But father, isn't he an old companion of yours? Wouldn't it be terrible to not see him anymore_"

"Johanna, he was an acquaintance of mine to London, I don't care for him a bit, now off with this nonsense, he _isn__'__t_coming and that is it!" he said harshly and then he saw me at the door. "Hello, Nells, how is the packing coming along?"

"Fine," I said. And then I gave a sigh. "My answer was no at first but then I gave it a thought and realized that maybe it would be fine if Antony came..."

Johanna started to smile at me. If I took her side on this, would it, could it, make her like me more. "Really?"

I smiled back. "Yes, really."

"Nellie…Have you gone off your rocker?" Sweeney asked me. "He can't come!"

"We won't tell him where it is we are going until we get there and then it wouldn't matter – oh, come on, Sweeney, show some compassion for your daughter."

He thought for a minute. "Oh, fine, he can come_" Sweeney began, and Johanna gave a shriek as she bounced up and down clapping "_But he has to be very careful!"

"Yes! Yes, anything, father – thanks!" And she hugged him as she giggled. And then she jumped away and was about to hug me when she stopped and stared awkwardly. And then she smiled before hugging me. "Thanks Ne – _mum_."

And then I smiled, truly happy. She'd finally accepted me as a mom.


	5. Nellie you're drunk

"They're letting me come?" Antony replied in shock and then he smiled widely at Johanna's nod. "Oh, Johanna, this is absolutely splendid!" And he spun her around greatly and kissed her sweetly on her pretty pink lips.

Johanna giggled. "We leave today."

"Oh, marvelous – wait,_ today_?"

Johanna nodded.

"But…That's too soon! Why today, why not tomorrow?"  
>"I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do," Johanna frowned. "You only have an hour to pack, so hurry! My mum extended the time for you but she isn't going to make it any longer."<p>

"I'll try." He smiled at her. "I love you, Johanna, I'll be to the pie shop within the hour, ready and packed."

"I love you, too." She smiled without her teeth and then gave him a hug before he went off. Johanna walked into the pie shop to see me cleaning things up.

"Oh, after all these years…" She sighed, looking around the place. "I've had good and bad times here, and I'm not sure whether I'm going to miss this place or be happy that it's gone…"

"Well you're the one that wanted to leave," I shrugged. "Where's Toby?"

"Upstairs. He had a nasty fit over not being able to have one last meat pie. Pity, it is," and then I sighed. I looked at Johanna, examining her thin and pale face and thin long blond hair. She _did _have Lucy's looks. "So is he able to come?"

And then she smiled widely. "Yes! I'm so excited, I can hardly bare it! I love him, Nel – mum, I really do!" She exclaimed dramatically with a lovesick smile. "He's the love of my life, my true love, and I long for the day where he'll ask for my hand and I'll say yes and we'll live happily ever after." She looked off in the distance, picturing it in her head happily.

"Yes." I nodded, thinking of Todd. "That's…just how I feel about your father."

"Well, of course, you two are already married," Johanna shrugged. "But Antony and I, we aren't married. But we will be." She sighed adoringly and strolled out.

I sighed and stopped wiping down the counters and opened a bottle of gin and went to sit down. I started to drink – drink, drink and _drink_. Swallowing in big gulps, swallowing that strong and powerful beverage. And before I knew it, I'd drank more than half the bottle. And then I'd drank the whole bottle. I got up and slowly and lazily walked to get another bottle of gin and brought it back and lounged back on the chair, drinking half of that. My eyes started to blur and I started to laugh hysterically, the bottle slipping from my hands and hitting the floor and breaking at once. A few minutes after that, whilst I continued to laugh, no reason at all, Sweeney entered the pie shop. "Nellie, I heard a loud noise! Is everything well?"

I laughed. I was clearly drunk. "You look fun….ny deeeeearrr. Hahahaha! Do you get it? Fun…Knee! Like it's fun like my knee. Hahahahaha heeehehehehe."

He frowned.

"Don't frown, be a clown," I giggled hysterically, flopping my arms around like a bird.

"Nellie…Did you…?" And then he saw the smashed bottle on the floor with what was left of the gin splattered on the ground. "Oh, Nells, now is certainly not the time to be…"  
>"Beeee a dear and get me another bottle of…gi….n…" My laughing slowed and my eyes slowly started to droop. "I…<p>

"No," He said sternly. "Nellie, we are moving in the next hour and you are _drunk? _Do you know how difficult you're going to make it for us to get out of here? This was very irresponsible of you, Nellie! I hate to have to be so serious about this, but_"

And then I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine and breathed my gin-smelling-breath in his face saying, "I…love…youuuu." And then I kissed him. Hard. A kiss of a drunk. Our lips molded together, and then I started to laugh during the kiss.

He pulled away. "Well…I love you, too, Nells. But what're we going to do now, with you drunk? Can you walk, can you talk properly? Let's hear it then. Say…Say 'I love you Sweeney Todd, and I love you, too, Toby and Johanna.'"

I laughed. It sounded funny when he said it. Toby. Tooby. Johanna. Jew-anna Sweeney Todd. Beeney Todd. Because he's a beener. I laughed to myself.

"What is so funny, Nellie? Geez!" He exclaimed, revolted. "I ask you to say something and you start giggling like a madman. Can you say 'I love you Sweeney Todd, and I love you, too, Toby and Johanna'?"

"I…lub you Tooby and Jewanna and Beeney Todd…" And then I fell out of my chair, laughing harshly – so harsh that my throat hurt, but I couldn't stop.

"Nellie!" He gasped, helping me back up into my chair. "Nellie you can barely speak! How do expect to help me load the wagon up if you can't even speak?"

"I…can…speank…" I said slowly, still laughing. Spank. Speak. Speank. "Speank… Ha!"

Sweeney rolled his eyes. "Oh, Nellie…"

At that very moment Toby burst in through the door. "Hiya mum, hiya dad," He said in his loud, audible voice. "I'm all packed now, can we go?"

"Ha…Hahaha! Tooby! Hiiiii Tooby! Hahahha!" I laughed, waving what looked more like a shoo gesture.

Toby frowned. "Err – what?"

"Toby," Sweeney turned around to face him. "Why don't you go, uh…get yourself a pie."

"Nooo…He can't have a pee!"

"_What?_" Toby exclaimed in puzzlement. "I can't have a…a pee?"

"She means pie," Sweeney said immediately.

"Is she drunk?" Toby jumped to the conclusion.

Sweeney sighed. "Yes. Very."

Toby laughed. And then I laughed. And then Todd sighed.

"She's a complete mess! I dunno what we're gonna do with her, Toby…"

"I don't know what we can do with _her_, but I know what you can do with _me_…"

"And that is?" Sweeney asked.

"Give me some gin, too?" And then Toby smiled childishly.

"Hmm, let me think about that – NO."

"No? But why?" Toby frowned.

"Well, let's see…We're leaving in about twenty minutes, and your mum's drunk as hell, do we really need another drunk?" Sweeney laid it down.

"Well…no, but_"

"But what? But no, and drop it, Toby."

"Fine," Toby rolled his eyes.

"Something smeels bad…" I giggled. Smell. Peel. Smeel.

"It's probably your breath," Sweeney murmured under his breath.

"What was…that, Beeney Todd?"

"Nothing," He grumbled. "Come on, Nellie, let's get you sitting up." And he tried to lift me but I couldn't sit up straight. He sighed. "Damnit, Nellie, cooperate with me, please…"

"Cooperate likeee a chicken coop," I laughed, snorting like a pig.

"Oh…" He rolled his eyes. "I think I'm having a terrible need for some gin, too…But that'd be _very _irresponsible." He sighed. "Nellie Eleanor Lovett, let's at least get you lying down in the carriage."

"Ooookayyyyyy."

Sweeney lifted me up and carried me in his arms, straining with my weight. "Toby, can you go bring your sister down? We need to depart as soon as Antony gets back."

"Sure," Toby said, and out he went, me following behind him, however he went upstairs and I went to the horse and carriage and placed her in the carriage. "Don't move, Nellie, I'll be back soon. I'm just going to load everything up…"

He kissed me tenderly. "I'm a fairy princess," I giggled.

He chuckled at that. "_Yes_, Nellie, you are…I love you, Nellie."

"I lub you, too, Beeney Todd."


End file.
